Erubetie
thumb|300px|right|Her first rape scene. Erubetie is one of the Four Heavenly Knights, she came joint second/third in a battle royale for the title of Monster Lord when she and Tamamo knocked each other out, leaving Granberia and Alice as the final combatants. The Queen of the slimes, Erubetie is embittered over humanity’s pollution of water, drastically reducing the slime population in the process. She is calm and emotionless, and often keeps to herself, as she did not appear in Chapter 1 (having “shut herself” in Undine’s Cave). She is also Undine’s closest friend. Manipulator of water, she can use her body to create powerful whirlpools. Her most infamous attack is Melt Storm, which deals a whopping 1,500 damage and can easily defeat Luka in one hit (in both battles, if he does not have the proper guarding tools). Hateful of humans for their actions, she will kill them without mercy. Biography When she meets Luka for the first time, she aims to kill him, but Undine stops her. Erubetie leaves, letting Undine deal with the human. In the Monster Lord’s Castle, she fights Luka after Alma Elma and Tamamo, and unlike them, she won’t show any mercy. During their battle, Luka tries to convince Erubetie that the humans mean no harm, but she refuses to listen. When being backed down, she quickly divides in order to attack from all angles; unlike Kitsune and her Clone Jutsu, the Erubetie Triplets are connected to each other; when Luka attacks, another one sprouts in its place. Salamander chimes in and tells Luka that he has to defeat all of them simultaneously; her power gets boosted and he is able to defeat the Triplets with Vaporizing Rebellion Sword. Being defeated by the very thing she despised, Erubetie clings onto Luka and transforms into a bomb, which can potentially wipe out the castle and all its inhabitants. Luka convinces her to stop as she’s merely throwing both of their lives away, and by trampling on with the lives of other monsters, she’ll be no better than humanity. Realizing her intentions are senseless, she backs down, seeing how pointless their fight is. Encyclopedia Entry Erubetie (1) “One of the Four Heavenly Knights, she is a slime monster. Called the Queen Slime, she is the most powerful of all the slime monsters. Able to divide and expand her body at will, her attacks are very unpredictable. She also seems to be capable of controlling water at will, using it to inflate her own body. In this way, she can even create a massive tsunami of slime. Hating humans that pollute the water, she rarely appears before them. If any human sets foot in her home, she will show them no mercy. Erubetie will use her body itself to wrap them up and dissolve them inside her slimy body. Not very interested in her duties as one of the Four Heavenly Knights, she rarely involves herself in their troubles. She has a calm personality, and is very fond of her fellow slime brethren. Due to that, her hatred of humans is deep-rooted.” Erubetie (2) Battle Overview First Battle In the first battle, immediately use Gnome and then Guard, otherwise Luka won’t endure Melt Storm. Wait a turn, and Undine will intervene. If defeated and overwhelmed by the whirlpool, Erubetie straddles Luka and performs a penetration through her lower body (slimes technically do not have vaginas) as her mucus consumes him. Afterward, he is then killed and dissolved into Erubetie's food. Second Battle In the second battle, she hits unusually higher than Alma Elma or Tamamo. The use of Undine and Serene Demon Sword can help shave off a good amount of her HP before backing down to the Sylph + Gnome + Vaporizing Rebellion Sword combo. However, even with Sylph, there is still a high probability that Luka will not avoid it. Meditation is strongly suggested. She has three attacks that can easily screw Luka over: Melt Storm, which deals insane damage (around 800 with Gnome), Heaven’s Prison which requires to attack to break free, however if she uses Neverending Frontier and Sylph isn’t up, Luka will automatically lose, and Divide Destiny, which requires three turns of struggling otherwise Luka will lose. When her HP is shaved off enough, Erubetie will start dividing into Triplets. Perform a normal attack, and the defeated slime will be replaced. Use Salamander afterwards, whose power will be boosted. Then use Vaporizing Rebellion Sword to eliminate the Triplets. Erubetie will then grab onto Luka and put him into an unbreakable bind for three turns. After that, she will let go and the battle will be over. If Luka succumbs, Erubetie shrinks him and divides to prevent him from escaping, and each of them crowds him; one of them holds him down, another french kisses him, and the third gives him a handjob and soon does penetration. Instead of killing him, he is kept as a sex toy. Trivia *Despite the fact that she is a slime, she does not have any healing abilities. *According to Alice, due to her status as the Slime Queen, Erubetie can live and survive in any climate. Category:Heavenly Knights Category:Monsters Category:Bosses